Family Antics
by nyteangelofdarkness
Summary: A collection of short and slice of life moments that continue from my other storyline. These can be read on their own but would be better read along with the others.


A/N: This will be a collection of shorts and small slice of life moments from the oneshots and stories I have previously written for Once (Distinguished, Soon, Welcome etc.). Please follow reading order to make complete sense of my beloved characters and all of their antics. Enjoy and happy reading!

* * *

Change

"Well at least we can all suffer together."

Nine year old Liam Jones snorted from under the thick hand-knitted blanket but peaked out to glance to the other end of the couch at his life-long friend who sat looking just as miserable as he felt, curled up in his own blanket watching the TV.

"I have chicken-pox that I caught from my uncle and sister. You, my friend, have something that was self-inflicted."

His blond friend raised his lip and mocked growled. Liam kicked him in the thigh then looked back at the TV.

"If you're going to act like a dog then get off the couch," the irritated boy warned. "My mom won't be happy you're here anyways. You might spread them in our house."

"Nah, I think they're happy enough eating me alive." He paused and scratched behind his ear with his mitten covered hand. "And doing a good job of it."

Liam laughed and rubbed at his neck, avoiding scratching off the irritating marks. "Well at least you got a good nickname out of it finally."

"Itchy? Seriously, how is that an improvement?"

` "Over Icky Icky Ichabod? I'd say it is," Liam retorted. "Plus you do have fleas."

"Well when you put it like that…" Ichabod muttered.

"Sorry bud."

Ichabod crossed his arms and frowned. "I swear my father hated me from birth to stick me with that name."

"Well your sisters all sound like hippies if that helps at all."

Ichabod Whale snorted and turned to look back at the television. Liam was right, his family sounded pretty messed up. Maybe not as messed up as the Noland/Jones/Mills/Cassidy mix but the Whale/Lucas family was crazy in its own way. Eight children in total. Two sets of three girls and then his twin sister and him…the youngest child with seven elder sisters. Pearl, Sapphire, Amber, Coral, Emerald, Jade, Opal and himself, Ichabod. His mother had explained that when they were discussing children's name they had decided that girl names were her choice and boy name were his father's.

The children of the other worldly doctor and the werewolf.

Each of them had inherited the gift from their mother which in turn resulted in his current condition. The full moon had been a few short days ago and while out on a run with his mother and sisters he apparently ran through the wrong bush and ended up returning with the nasty bugs. His father had confirmed the diagnosis the next day while muttering his continual mock mantra 'Damnit, Jim I'm a doctor not a vet.'

The home phone rang through the quiet Jones homestead. Liam groaned and leaned back to grab the cordless.

"Yo ho," he greeted.

"Put your mother on the phone, lad."

Liam rolled his eyes at his father's quick demand. "She isn't home."

"Where is she?"

"Mum took Mia to go shopping and run errands with her. Said she should be back in a few hours."

"Oh bloody hell, why can I never reach that damn woman. And I thought your sister was still sick, why is she out?"

"Nope, Dr. Whale cleared her yesterday. Zarek sleeping upstairs and I think James and Eva have been cleared. How's living on the _Jolly_ going?"

The century's old pirate snorted. At his wife's insistence, Killian had moved back to his long ago home of the _Jolly Roger's_ captain's quarters after she discovered he had yet to contract the virus. She had explained to him it was safe enough and good for their children to pass along the virus, the same one that was dangerous for him to contract as an adult…an 'elder' as she jokingly called him. He still found this world so strange sometimes, even after all these years he still ran into things that baffled him. So now because of this ludicrous virus Killian was stuck living on his ship, unable to return home until the storm had passed. Now this exile was going into its third week and his fuse was becoming shorter and shorter.

"Just peachy." He sighed and Liam could almost picture his father running his hand through his thick salt and pepper hair and pacing the deck of the old ship. "Alright, I guess I'll see her at work. You take care Liam, feel better son." He paused and Liam clutched the phone a bit tighter at the tone of his words. "I miss you all."

Liam nodded mindlessly and echoed his father's words. As much as he and his father rubbed each other the wrong way as of late, Liam missed his presence in their home. Their home just wasn't the same without his father's comforting accented voice filling halls. Liam didn't want to admit it but while seeking comfort from his torturous pain a few nights before he took his favorite blanket (one that Granny had knit for him as a babe) and curled up on his father's office on the floor. Nothing comforted the boy more than the old fashioned study with his father's ancient texts and maps littering the wooden room. The smell of salt water that had clung to the items from the centuries on the _Jolly_ seemed to have seeped into the entire room. That smell to Liam meant home.

"Who was it?" Itchy asked without taking his eyes off the screen. Mindlessly scratching at his head once again.

"My dad."

"Oh. How is he?"

Liam blew at a stray piece of brown hair. "Fine, I guess."

Silence filled the room again. Both boys mindlessly watched the TV. It was an hour or so before Zarek slowly dragged himself down the stairs- blanket and pillow in tow- and joined the friends in silence. His dark brown hair stuck out every which way, his pj's were rumpled and askew on his lanky growing frame, a far cry from the normally prim and proper Prince Zarek Jones.

The three young boys sat before the TV and slowly drifted asleep. A while later Liam perked his head up when a cool hand was placed on his forehead. He jolted awake and nearly tumbled off the couch. Wide hazel eyes stared at him and a soft laugh came from his sister-in-law, Grace who stood over him.

"You feeling ok, little man?" she asked. "Emma said she would be running late with work and said you might need some looking after still." She stood straight and muttered, "still feels too warm" to herself.

Liam straightened himself and tried to fix his bed head hair. "I'm fine," he muttered. "A lot better."

Grace smiled and sat down next to him. As usual, Grace had her warm motherly look on. While technically his sister-in-law, she had always acted like another mother to Liam and the others. More often than not, Grace had sat by his sickbed as a child as often as own parents.

"Hey kid, how you feeling?"

Liam looked over and saw Henry entering the room with a tray of food with Zarek, Mia and Itchy close on his heels. His oldest brother had his typical goofy lop sided smile on and his brown hair fell into his eyes which he brushed away after placing the tray on the coffee table. Four steaming bowls of soup sat on the table…an old Jones recipe to cure sickness. One of the things his father offered his children while away.

"Dude, your brother's back in town," Itchy commented. The young werewolf slumped down into the couch again next to Liam then reached forward for the bowl of soup.

Zarek snorted, Mia groaned and Henry laughed.

"No shit," Liam mumbled when he leaned forward to grab a bowl of soup.

Grace tapped at his shoulder gently before shifting to the loveseat beside him. "Language, young man."

"Yeah, mom's really rubbing off on you guys. Listen to Dad's diction, trust me," Henry laughed and took a seat next to his wife.

Grace slapped his chest gently. "Stop it, Hank. You're not helping."

"Oi," he called at the use of his dreaded nickname.

She stuck her tongue out at him and giggled.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Henry asked, ignoring his wife. "From the sounds of it Mom will be visiting with Dad for most of the night, leaving you all with us."

Liam raised a brow. "We're old enough to stay home alone, you know."

Henry leaned forward and stared into his brother's sea blue eyes. Liam mimicked his stance and twisted his mouth into a frown. Grace had to bite back a laugh at the serious look on the nine year olds red spotted face as it locked on her husband's. It took only seconds but Henry cracked and then rubbed at Liam's hair.

"I know, kid. But last time Mom left you alone I heard that the fire department had to be called."

Zarek snorted and nearly coughed out his spoonful of soup. "And the one ambulance and Dad in the sheriff's car."

"And I'm sure your grandma will be mad if you come to class with no eyebrows again." Itchy commented.

"Shut up, Itchy. You're not helping." Liam hissed.

He wiggled his dark blonde brows. "Never said I was."

"When did you get back in, Henry?" Zarek asked, tactfully changing the subject.

"A couple hours ago, actually. Plane ride was smooth and England was great. Meet and greets went well. I've got some stuff for you all back at home." Henry smiled and leaned back further into the overstuffed couch, watching his younger siblings silently eat. Grace leaned back into him, tucking into his side just as she had for over the last 10 years. Effortlessly he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. True Loves they may not be but no one could deny the connection the couple had.

While Henry enjoyed sharing his books -his memories really- with the world he would much rather be making more with his family. His very, very large and complex family.

And now growing family.

Grace must have read his mind. As she always seemed to do. She gently took his hand into hers and squeezed gently. He raised their clasped hands up and softly brushed his lips against her knuckles. Her eyes met his and she leaned forward to lightly kissed him.

This. This was what he missed. This was what he wanted more of. Soon, he paused his thoughts and glanced over at his siblings who had started bickering once again, soon it would be his and Grace's turn to add to the chaos they called home.

* * *

Hello! Back once again. This recent Once eps has just shocked my writing juices and I have been able to finish this piece as well as nearly finish all chapters for Welcome and Kiss which will hopefully be posted soon. Thanks for sticking with me and thanks for all the recent reviews, views and follows from new comers. Reviews and comments are always welcome to continue to feed the hungry muses. Happy reading all!


End file.
